Promesas
by Yorick-kun
Summary: Yoh hace que su hermano prometa, que si algo le pasa, el se hara cargo de Anna. En el nombre de la promesa, es su deber hacerlo. El le enseñara a vivir, y ser fuerte, mientras que en regreso, el aprendera a amar. HaoAnna
1. Capitulo1

**P R O L O G O**

Varios años han pasado desde el torneo de shamanes. Yo, que había sido derrotado, vivía lo que me quedaba de existencia contando los minutos que me faltaban para la muerte. Luego de perder la oportunidad de obtener el trono del shaman king, no se me ocurría otra razón por la que debería seguir rondando y pretendiendo vivir, cuando todo lo que había echo había sido en vano. Renací por mi deseo de venganza y para obtener el trono del shaman king. Ahora ambas cosas se me habían escapado de las manos. Morir era la única escapatoria de mi cruel destino.  
Como sea, un día aparentemente ordinario, recibí la visita de alguien que no esperaba

********************************

P R O M E S A S

**Capitulo I**

"Hao, se que estas por aquí," dijo Yoh, mirando alrededor del bosque, "necesito hablarte."  


Aparecí, pero esta ves, no envuelto en el espíritu de fuego. "¿Por qué es a mi pequeño hermano a quien le debo el privilegio de su visita?". Dije mientras me ponía cómodo cerca del tronco de un árbol.  


Su cara mostró una gran sonrisa. "Hola aniki!"   


Me sentí extrañamente afectuoso cuando me llamo 'hermano mayor'. No le di importancia. "¿Pasaste por aquí solo a saludarme?".  


"Iie." Su cara se torno seria. "Yo yo vine aquí a pedirte un favor."  


"¿Un favor?" Tenia que admitirlo, estaba curioso. ¿Por qué necesitaría mi ayuda?  


"Es sobre Anna"   


"¿Todavía te obliga a hacer esos brutales entrenamientos?"  


"Bueno, si"  


"¿Y viniste aquí a pedirme que le dijera que no continué con los entrenamientos por que el torneo de los shamanes fue cancelado por los Guardianes?"  


"Er no, realmente no es sobre sus entrenamientos." Apretó sus puños. "Tamao me dijo algo hoy."  


Guarde silencio. Espere por el resto de sus explicaciones. Como sea, ya podía adivinar que tenia en mente, nada bueno."  


"Me dijo algo preocupante es solo una predicción, p-pero Tamao es muy buena para predecir eventos" Suspiró profundamente. "Me dijo que tendría que partir pronto, y que no podría regresar nunca mas. M-Me dijo que voy a morir."  


Silencio.   


"No siempre todas las predicciones resultan ciertas todo el tiempo" Destaque.   


"Aun así, quiero estar seguro de que si eso pasa, todo estará en orden."   


"¿En orden?" Pregunte.  


"No quiero abandonar mis deberes aunque no este por aquí" Explico. "Y por eso, es que e venido a verte".  


"¿A mi?"  


"Cuando estábamos en la aldea, Silver me hablo sobre una costumbre apache. En caso de que un hombre muera, su hermano se hace responsable de la esposa." Yoh me miró suplicante. "Cuando algo me pase, prométeme que iras a Izumo y te harás cargo de Anna. Proporciónale una vida buena y fácil."  


"Yoh"  


"La amo mucho, demasiado, y no quiero dejarla sola. Quiero seguir haciéndola feliz, porque es lo que siempre e querido hacer desde el principio. ¡Por favor Aniki, prométemelo!" Me rogó.  


No pude pensar en una respuesta. Me sentía arrollado por el amor humano, el que una vez pensé débil e irreal, igual que el corazón humano. Pero al mirar a mi hermano, mi pequeño hermano cuyos deseos de amar se extienden sobre su propia vida, me sorprendo por su magnitud. Termine aceptando.  


El volvió a sonreír. "¡Gracias Aniki! sabia que podía contar contigo." Coloco sus manos tras su cabeza. "Ahora debo apresurarme a la casa y comenzar a cocinar, creo que Anna quiere algo con caldo eso creo." Su cara se ilumino. "Hey ¿quieres cenar con nosotros?"  


Sonreí. "De algún modo, no creo que a tu prometida le agrade mucho la idea."  


Se despidió. "Nos veremos pronto"  


Pero ese fue nuestro último encuentro. Tres días después, volviendo a casa en el caballo de Yohmei, el animal aparentemente perdió los estribos. Su muerte ya no era solo una predicción. Pero de acuerdo con Opacho, murió protegiendo a alguien de las pezuñas del caballo  


...su Anna.

"¿A donde va señor Hao?" Me pregunto Opacho al verme recoger mi capa.  


"Daré el pésame a los afligidos." Dije sencillamente. "Y a hacer realidad una promesa."  


"¿Señor Hao quiere algo de compañía?" Agrego mi sirviente.  


"¡Ah, no! Izumo no esta tan lejos, aunque extraño la ventaja de que el Espíritu de Fuego me lleve donde quiera." Reí entre dientes. Aun me siento mal por perder más de la mitad de mi furyoku, pero Yoh prefirió eso a matarme. Hay momentos en los que no comprendo como trabaja la mente humana.  


Comencé a dar mis primeros pasos a Izumo, entonces mire al cielo. "Las cosas que hago por mi pequeño hermano." Tuve que sonreír a pesar de la pena que llevaba en mi interior. Hasta el último momento de su vida, mi hermano decidió amar a Anna más que a su propia vida. Típico Yoh.  
Por mi parte no me imaginaba haciendo lo mismo por alguien que no sea yo. De repente dude sobre si era la persona correcta para hacerse cargo de Anna.  
"No, se lo debo a mi hermano, la única persona que realmente se preocupo por mi." Decidí, continuar mi camino a Izumo. "Se lo debo a el, aprenderé a amar."  


¿Pero, quien era Anna Kyouyama de todas formas? La recuerdo como la primera y ultima mujer que se atrevió a bofetearme - la cual no era capaz de intimidar. Si, la perfecta esposa para un Shaman King. La que no iba a ser sostenida por su esposo, la que es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo sola cuando su esposo no pudiera. Hasta ahora no me daba cuenta como me gustaba, que su frialdad eventualmente se derritiera en una flama de furia. Ah, también era una mujer muy leal. Sin imaginarse que Yoh la amaba tanto.  
Entonces me pregunte como ella estaría tomando las cosas ahora. ¿Lloraría? ¿No lloraría? ¿Estaría haciéndose la fuerte delante de todos ahora?  


Acelere mi paso, quería ver las respuestas por mi mismo.  


Mikihisa me dejo pasar, mientras los de demás me miraban de forma extraña - especialmente los amigos de Yoh. Los ignore y llegue al altar junto a la ventana. Me arrodille y vi la fotografía del vivo y sonriente Yoh. De esa forma recordaba a mi feliz y suertudo hermano. Aun no puedo creer que ya no esta entre nosotros. Hice una reverencia al jarro que contenía sus cenizas y recé por su alma, confirmando la promesa de cuidar a Anna.  


"¿Has comido algo?" Pregunto Kino tranquilamente.  


"Gracias, pero no tengo hambre" Mire alrededor. "¿Donde esta Anna?"  


"Si debes saber," dijo Yohmei, mirándome sin una pizca de disgusto. "Esta descansando en su habitación en estos momentos. 

Sufrió un trauma al ver la muerte de Yoh justo frente a sus ojos. También sufrió daños por el accidente."  


"Ya veo" Me levante y me detuve en la puerta. "Volveré mañana para verla."  


Mikihisa suspiró. "Yo no haría eso si fuese tu. Todos hemos tratado de hablarle, pero no nos deja entrar. Ni siquiera le habla a su Sensei Kino."  


"Entonces haré que me escuche," prometí antes de irme. Desde que abrí las rejas de la puerta principal, note que algo se movía en la esquina. Con mi inseparable curiosidad, decidí ver que era.  


Solo para encontrar una joven en una silla de ruedas, su cabello dorado se movía ligero con el viento.   


Debió sentir mi presencia también, por lo que volteo hacia mí.  


Sus incomprensibles ojos negros se veían disgustados por que habían invadido su privacidad. "Asakura Hao." Dijo en seguida. "¿Qué clase de desgracia te trajo hasta aquí?"  


"A pasado bastante tiempo, ¿eh?" Le dije. "Una visita social, eso es todo."  


"Vete." Me ordeno antes de apartarme la vista.  


No lo hice. En lugar de ello me acerque a ella. "Aunque tengas esa silla de ruedas, sigues sensacional como siempre, querida cuñada"  


"¿Una carta de de pocas letras es muy complicada para ti, Asakura Hao?" Respondió fríamente.  


"Y yo que pensé que me habían dicho que estabas 'emocionalmente-herida'." Reí entre dientes.   


"Pienso que es un momento impropio para hacer una visita social," Dijo irónicamente. "¿Mi esposo murió, sabias?"  


"Lo se, vi que hay muchas personas en la casa."  


Maniobro su silla para encararme. Sus ojos se veían hinchados por llorar, pero aun así rugían en furia. "Eras un insensible y lo sigues siendo, ¿lo sabias? Respeta el duelo de mi esposo, por favor."   


"Vine aquí como me ordeno mi hermano" Dije. "El quería que me hiciera cargo de ti. Y sí, se que sigo siento siendo un insensible."  


Sus ojos se helaron. "¿Yoh... te pido que te hicieras cargo de mi?"  


"Correcto." Le dije. "Así que trata de controlar tu entusiasmo."  


Miro hacia sus piernas, sus manos temblaron. "¿Por qué tu?"  


"Ni siquiera yo lo se, pero respeto el deseo de mi hermano. Así que, lo quieras o no, estas bajo mi custodia." Le dije.  


"¡Nunca!" Dijo alzando la voz.   


"Te repito," dije pacientemente. "Lo quieras o no, estaré contigo constantemente. Aprende a vivir con eso." Diciendo esto, me marche.   


Y de este modo, empezó mi viaje para aprender a amar.

****************************************************

**Cáp.1 terminado, en estos momentos traduzco el Cáp.2 así que deben decirme si continuo o me detengo...  
Reviews?   
See ya...**  



	2. Capitulo2

P R O M E S A S

**Capitulo II**

Pase los dedos por la fotografía de mi prometido. Por su gran sonrisa, su alborotado cabello, por cada pequeño detalle que quería recordar y conservar.  


Pude sentir las lágrimas que fluían de mis ojos al recordar lo que paso en esa desdichada tarde. Volvíamos a casa después de pescar, cuando el caballo, de repente, escucho el sonido de una bala. Se puso histérico, lanzándonos a los dos al suelo. Luego todo pasó en cámara lenta. El caballo estaba a punto de pisarme despiadadamente, y yo no podía moverme - mis pies no se movían y ni siquiera podía sentirlos.  


Pero Yoh de repente se agacho en frente de mí, usando su espalda para protegerme de las pisadas. Observe con horror como el caballo lo golpeaba repetidamente, pero el no se movía. Puedo recordar como trababa de sonreír débilmente segundos antes de que el caballo dejara de golpearlo y comenzara a correr en dirección opuesta.   


_"¿Por qué no te moviste?" Le pregunte, con voz quebrantada. Todavía estaba sobre mi, y su pecho se movía pesadamente, como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo para respirar.   
_

_Sonrió débilmente. "N-Nadie puede lastimar a mi Anna..." De repente tosió sangre, haciendo que el pánico se apoderara de mí.  
_

_"¡¡¡¡Yoh!!!!" Quería levantarme, y llevarlo al doctor más cercano. Trate de levantarme, solo para sentir un inmenso dolor. Una lágrima rodó por mi rostro.  
_

_"N-No..." Me pidió, quitando la lágrima con su dedo. "No quiero verte llorar, nunca."  
_

_"Debemos llevarte a un doctor." Mire a mi alrededor desesperadamente, pero nadie pasaba por ese camino a esa hora del día. Me gire hacia Yoh, quien estaba tendido en el suelo. Parecía que ahora respiraba con más esfuerzo. "Yoh, aguanta. Yo... Yo buscare ayuda."  
_

_Volvió a sonreírme débilmente antes de volver a toser. La sangre mancho sus manos. El espanto se apodero de mí."¡¡¡Tasukete!!! ¡¡¡Tasukete!!!" Mi voz era arrastrada por el viento, pero no lo suficiente para ser escuchada por alguien. Comencé a temblar. Si nadie nos escuchaba, en menos de una hora, Yoh podría... Yoh podría...  
Volví a mirarlo, grite cuando vi que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente. Me arrastre hasta el. "Yoh... Yoh, no. No te duermas."  
_

_"L-Lo siento. S-Se que haría cualquier cosa por ti," dijo, su voz parecía un suspiro. "Haría cualquier cosa por ti Anna, Dakedo... me siento tan cansado... tengo mucho sueño... "  
_

_"Y-Yoh, no hables... guarda tus fuerzas, la ayuda viene en camino."  
_

_Yoh levanto su mano, como si fuera su último esfuerzo. Inmediatamente tome su mano y la roce con mí mejilla. "No te atrevas a dormirte, Yoh Asakura". Le dije amenazante. "Nunca te lo perdonare."  
_

_"¿Anna, tienes idea de cuanto te amo?" Pregunto suavemente.  
_

_Otra lágrima rodó por mi cara. "Lo suficiente para cuidarme y amarme toda la vida."  
_

_Volvió a sonreír. "Y cuando me valla, espero que el también haga lo mismo."   
_

_"¿E-El...?"  
_

_"Lamento decepcionarte. No puedo seguir soportando el sueño... Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día." _

_Finalmente, sus ojos se cerraron, y la mano que mantenía en mi mejilla se torno fría._  


Regrese al presente cuando escuche a alguien tocar a la puerta. Debe ser Sensei-Kino.  


"Entra," dije tratando de esconder la vibración de mi voz.   


Para mi completa consternación, fue Hao Asakura quien se paro en la puerta. Una fastidiosa sonrisa adornaba su cara. Miro mis ojos, luego a la fotografía que sostenía. Cerro la puerta tras de el y se sentó en el borde de mi cama, para así estar frente a frente.   


Instintivamente, se me ocurrió dar la vuelta e ignorarlo, pero sabia que el esperaba esa reacción. Decidí hacer lo opuesto. Lo mire fijamente también, manteniendo mi cara cuidadosamente inexpresiva. "¿Que haces aquí, Hao Asakura?"  


Rió entre dientes. "¿Siempre eres así, Anna?, ¿dejas entrar personas a tu habitación para luego preguntar que hacen adentro?"  


"Ocúpate de tus asuntos y vete," le dije fríamente.  


"Bueno, la bienvenida fue mas calurosa de lo que esperaba." Dijo mientras encogía los hombros. "Déjame ver... vine aquí a llevar a cabo el deseo de mi hermano... vine a cuidarte." Apunto a la fotografía que yo sostenía. "Yoh es realmente fotogénico, ¿no? Me pregunto por que lloras si el se veía tan bien en esa fotografía."  


Conciente de cómo la furia se acumulaba en mi, resistí el deseo de golpearle la cara, sabiendo que al perder la paciencia solo lo complacería. Abrasé la fotografía colocándola cerca de mi corazón. "No esperaba que el señor Mikihisa te dejara entrar por la puerta de en frente."  


"Oh no, realmente entre por el baño." Bromeó Hao. Pero al ver mi cara de horror comenzó a reír. "Vamos, tomas las cosas muy en serio. Mikihisa también es mi padre, ¿sabes? Soy un Asakura, así que tengo todo el derecho de caminas por estos terrenos si quiero hacerlo." Comenzó a mirarme divertido. "Pero, por la expresión de tu cara, estabas esperando que entrara por la ventana, con toda la gloria de mi furyoku."  


"Verosímil," le dije sarcásticamente.  


Hao volvió a sonreír. "No te preocupes, lo haré la próxima vez, si eso te divierte."  


Crucé mis brazos. "Gracias por hacerme compañía, ahora vete."  


El frunció el ceño. "¡Vaya señorita! ¡Eso es mala educación! Solo e estado aquí apenas dos minutos."  


"Yoh solo te pidió que me cuidaras. Aun estoy viva, ¿que otra cosa quieres?" Le respondí.  


"¿Crees que Yoh te llamaría viva en este momento?" Me pregunto. Sus ojos me miraban de arriba-abajo. "Pareces alguien del reparto de Resident Evil, infectada con el virus T-"  


Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por mi bofetada.  


"¿Quien te crees para meterte en mi vida?" Le grite. "¿Esperas que este alegre como tu, incluso si perdí a un ser muy querido?"  


Hao se volteo hacia mí cuidadosamente, su sonrisa había desaparecido. "¿Yoh siempre te deja salirte con la tuya cuando lo golpeas?" Me pregunto lentamente.  


"Por supuesto," le dije.  


Se levanto de la cama, para agacharse frente a mi. "Escúchame, querida 'cuñada'. Si crees que puedes hacerme eso de nuevo, juro que te castigare. Tengo muchas maneras de hacerlo." Su voz se torno baja y peligrosa. "No vacilare en hacerlo, por que no soy una persona muy paciente." Se levanto y se sentó donde estaba antes, sin apartar los ojos de mi cara. "Te dejare pasar esta, solo por esta ves. Se que no tienes la mente clara y aun estas dolida. Como sea, la próxima ves, no seré tan indulgente..."  


"¡¡Maldito!!" le grité. "¿Acaso Yoh sabe a que clase de persona le pidió que me cuidara?"   


"¿Por qué me preguntas? No soy Yoh." Inclino su dedo en su barbilla. "Espera... el es originalmente parte de mi alma, así que... debo ser alguna clase de Yoh, pero no soy realmente el." Dijo mientras en su cara de nuevo se formaba una sonrisa. "Realmente Anna, en lugar de discutir, ¿Por qué no tratamos de llevarnos bien? Es decir, se que te preocupabas mucho por mi hermano, y yo lo admiraba también. Solo por su descanso eterno, donde quiera que este, tal vez deberíamos hacer una tregua."   


"Eso es muy sucio," le dije tranquilamente. "Usar a tu hermano para tus chantajes."  


Rió entre dientes. "Chica lista. Creo que estoy comenzando a sentir un poco de miedo hacia ti." Me extendió su mano. "Así que... ¿qué dices? Solo tratemos de no irritarnos, tal vez podamos resolver algunas cosas. Odio decepcionar a Yoh."

Observe su mano, luego la mía. Extendí mi mano, y toque la suya. Sonrió y se inclino para besarla. "Bien." Sonrió. "Ahora quiero que trates de no pensar en el accidente. Mejor trata de recordar los momentos felices que viviste con mi hermano."

"Decirlo es mas fácil que hacerlo."

"Estoy de acuerdo. Pero vale la pena intentarlo. Olvidarlo te ayudara a recuperarte."

"Tienes el descaro de hablar como si fueras experto en los sentimientos humanos. No tienes la mas mínima idea de la naturaleza humana."

Rió abiertamente. "Me atrapaste, pero no exactamente. Mi hermano me enseño un poco sobre ellos, como trabajan. Y otras cosas." Se volvió a levantar de donde estaba. "Creo que mi tiempo se acabo." Se voltio hacia la puerta, y yo seguí su mirada. Yohmei y Kino hacían guardia.

Hao me sonrió. "Come algo Anna. Reúne fuerzas, entonces te llevare a pasear."

"¿Quién dijo que iría contigo de todos modos?" Le pregunte.

"Anna, posees mas Furyoku que yo. Si lo deseas, podrías arrojarme por encima del Mt. Fuji y yo no seria capaz de oponerme." 

Saludo y se marcho, sorpresivamente usando la puerta. ¿Hao actuando civilizadamente? Sacudí mi cabeza, entonces mire la fotografía de Yoh.

"Podrán ser gemelos, pero son tan diferentes como el dia y la noche." Le dije a la foto. "Tu eres el dia y el la noche." Sonreí sin ganas. "Malos atardeceres... Yoh, ¿que piensas de todas formas? Contigo, siempre se lo que siento. Se que lo que veo en la luz, es lo que obtengo. Por otra parte, el es incomprensible; en su oscuridad, no estoy segura sobre lo que piensa." Sacudí mi cabeza. "Pero seré fuerte, Yoh. Soy Anna Kyouyama, esposa del Shaman King. Puedo hundir el infierno si lo deseo. Eso me dijiste una ves, ¿recuerdas?" Bese la fotografía tiernamente. "Haré que te sientas orgulloso de mi, sobreviviré."

*********************************

**Creo que hasta aquí va el Cap. 2... Espero que les haya gustado, y muchas gracias por sus reviews, en verdad que agradezco su apoyo.**


	3. Capitulo3

P R O M E S A S

**Capitulo III**

Distraído, toque mi mejilla, sonriendo.

"¿Señor Hao?" pregunto Opacho. Mirándome de forma extraña.  


Sonreí. "¿Qué tienen las mujeres que no puedo comprender? ¿Por qué son tan sentimentales? ¿Por qué pueden ser tan tercas?" Baje mi vista y mire el pedazo de pan que Opaco y yo compartíamos. "¿Quien instruyo a Yoh para sobrevivir a alguien como ella? Ella es todo un laberinto."  


"¿Por qué esta tan confundido el Señor Hao?"  


"Mi cuñada" Mordí mi pan aun pensando profundamente. "Mi hermano se ha ido, y ninguna lagrima en el mundo puede traerlo de vuelta. ¿Entonces... porque sigue llorando su muerte? Ya han pasado varios días."  


"Tal vez, el Señor Hao no deba preocuparse mas por ella."  


Sonreí levemente. "No pudo decepcionar a Yoh." Termine mi comida y me levante. "Voy a verla de nuevo."  


"¿Y a ser abofeteado de nuevo, Señor Hao?"  


"Si, y a ser abofeteado de nuevo, Opacho." Le dije sonriendo. "Como sea, no seré muy compasivo esta vez."   


"Señor Hao, tal vez debería cambiar su estrategia." Sugirió mi sirviente.  


"¿Hmm?" Mire a Opacho con curiosidad. "Dime que tienes en mente."  


"El Señor Hao, tal vez debería compadecerla en lugar de provocarla."  


"Anna es muy lista. Se dará cuenta de mi insinceridad."   


"Pero al ayudarla... ¿el Señor Hao no es sincero?"  


Hice una pausa, luego me encogí de hombros. "No lo se... pero de una cosa estoy seguro. Estoy muy aburrido, y necesito hacer algo. Visitarla es suficiente. Lo hago por eso, y por mi hermano."  


  
Estaba de regreso en la casa de los Asakura, y para mi diversión, Yohmei hacia guardia en la puerta, parecía estarme esperando.  


"¿Qué planeas hacer con Anna?" Me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.   


Le sonreí. "Así que, ¿aun no me crees? Yoh pidió que me hiciera cargo de ella."   


"No trates de hacer nada gracioso, Hao."  


"No haré nada que no la haga reír. Tienes mi palabra." Entonces, me dirigí a su habitación.  


Igual que el día anterior, la encontré en su silla de ruedas, mirando la fotografía de Yoh. Sentí que algo me apretaba por dentro. ¿Por qué cuando yo muera, nadie me extrañaría de esa forma? ¿Seré acaso tan malvado? ¿Tan odiado?   


Al sentir mi presencia, se volteo hacia mí. Sus ojos... había estado llorando. "No de nuevo."  


Reí. "Si, aquí estoy de nuevo." Me di cuenta que aun no había tocado su desayuno, el cual yacía sobre su mesa."Veo que aun te comportas como una mocosa."  


Exhalo bruscamente. "No tengo hambre."  


La ignore. Tome la bandeja y mordí un panecillo. "Hmm... parece que la rosada se esforzó mucho en hacer esto. 

¡Están deliciosos!" Tome el jugo de naranja que había en el vaso. Lo olí, luego sonreí. "Recién exprimidas. Me pregunto a que hora se habrá levantado Kino a exprimir las mejores naranjas para ti."  


Se mordía los labios, mientras miraba a otro lado.  


"Bueno, es una pena que se desperdicien, parece que tendré que comérmelos." Le di otra mordida a los panecillos. 

"Hmm... los cocineros de aquí podrían dejar en ridículo a los restaurantes del pueblo. No solo porque están súper-deliciosos, sino porque ponen mucho cuidado en prepararlos." Le volví a sonreír, mientras ella miraba la bandeja de comida. Sus ojos temblaban. De repente, acerco su silla hacia mí, para alcanzar un panecillo. Pretendí mirar hacia la ventana, y disfrute el paisaje mientras ella terminaba el resto de los panecillos.  


Me di cuenta que desde la puerta, Yohmei y Kino me observaban, asombrados. Después de varios días, Anna estaba comiendo de nuevo.  


  
"Volveré de nuevo mañana, a ver como sigues," le dije cuando me disponía a salir. No contestó. Sus ojos estaban perdidos mirando el panorama por la ventana. Sonreí nuevamente, y salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido.  


Me encontré a Mikihisa en el pasillo. Se veía bien gracioso con su mascara de ave. "¡Hey, otoo-san!" Lo salude sarcásticamente.  


"¡Cállate!" Cruzo sus manos frente su pecho. "Kino y yo solo queríamos agradecerte por lo que hiciste. Hiciste comer a Anna."  


"Solo hago mi trabajo." Me encogí de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa.  


"Esta muy deprimida por lo que paso... se a preocupado por Yoh desde su niñez... por eso, debes entender porqué es tan difícil para ella." Dijo con suavidad.  


Comenzaba a sentirme incomodo por el tema. Sonreí despreocupado. "Las personas viene y se van, es parte de la vida."  


"Es cierto. Pero hay veces que las personas vienen y se quedan un rato, conmueven nuestras vidas, y nunca podemos olvidarlas. Eso es lo que le pasa a Anna en estos momentos."  


"Tonterías, las emociones debilitan el corazón humano."  


"Pensaras de forma diferente dentro de un tiempo. Lo que Yoh hizo por Anna, protegerla hasta el final... es una fuerza sorprendente, Hao Asakura. Y esa fuerza viene del corazón humano... de las mismas emociones que tú ridiculizas, viene del amor."  


Mikihisa observo como me alejaba. "Algún día lo entenderás, Hao, o serás un hombre incompleto. Algunas cosas son más poderosas que tu Espíritu de Fuego. ¿No aprendiste tu lección en el torneo de shamanes?"  


Pretendí no haberlo escuchado. No, no permitiría que sus palabras me preocupen. Los humanos son débiles, y sus corazones aun mas. El amor conduce a la destrucción, Yoh murió por amor, y Anna esta sufriendo por amor.  


No pretendo ser otra victima de esa estupidez.  


  
El día siguiente, estaba de camino a la casa Asakura cuando note un tumulto de niños al otro lado de la calle. Estaba a punto de ignorarlos, cuando escuche un suave llanto. Eso me conmovió - hasta shamanes como yo somos vulnerables a los niños.  


Vi un par de gatitos, los cuales no aparentaban tener más de una semana de vida, los cuales lloraban por su madre - quizás arrollada por un vehículo. Chasquee mi lengua - solo por la imprudencia de algún conductor, una vida había sido arrebatada. Una vez más, mis creencias sobre la inferioridad humana fueron reforzadas.  


Vi a uno de los pequeños lamer la cara inmóvil de su madre, como tratando de despertarla.  
"Penoso," pensé. Entonces recordé a Anna, y una idea se formulo en mi cabeza.  


  
Todas las personas de la casa Asakura me miraban boquiabiertos. Yohmei no dijo nada cuando abrí la puerta del aposento de Anna, entonces la cerré al entrar.  


Anna se voltio hacia mi de manera fría, como siempre, pero se detuvo cuando vio lo que sostenía.  
  
Una canasta de peludos gatitos blancos y marrones. Y conmigo sosteniendo la canasta, era una escena digna de recordar.  


"Los encontré camino a casa," dije indiferentemente, colocándolos sobre la mesa. "Su madre fue atropellada por algún conductor desconsiderado, y sabia que si los dejaba en las calles, no podrían sobrevivir. Por eso los traje aquí. Se que podrías hacerte cargo de ellos."  


Miraba detenidamente al más juguetón, marrón y pequeño gatito. Para complacerla, lo levante y se lo entregué. El gato comenzó a llorar, y rápidamente Anna lo coloco en su cuello, acariciándolo.   


Tuve que sonreír por la escena. "Olvide preguntarte si tienes antecedentes de asma."  


Volteo hacia mí por un momento. Luego negó con la cabeza.  


Me arrodille y tome el gato blanco. "Ok, cada uno tendrá el suyo."  


Afirmo con la cabeza. El gatito que ella sostenía ya se había tranquilizado. "Lo llamare 'Browny'."  


Sentí gotitas en mi frente. "¿No es un nombre de cachorros?"  


"No me importa."  


"Entonces, el mío se llamara 'Shirayuki'."  


"No sabia que eras un fanático de Disney."  


Levante al gatito. "Piel blanca como la nieve, Blanca nieves."  


Su boca se curveó. "Oh, Ok." Acaricio su gato, y luego miro el que yo sostenía - el cual era mucho mas educado queBrowny. "¿Puedo cargar a Shirayuki-hime también?"  


"Naturalmente." Cuidadosamente le entregué el gato blanco, y lo abrazo contra su pecho, sus dedos acariciaban su piel.   


Sonreí orgulloso. Debí haber pensado anteriormente en los efectos terapéuticos de los animales. Bueno, de todas formas, me sentía contento de que sostuviera otra cosa a parte de la fotografía de mi hermano.  


"Arigatou..."  


Parpadeé, entonces me gire hacia ella. No me estaba mirando - pero no había nadie más en la habitación, a menos que los gatitos pudieran hablar...  


"De nada," le dije. Fije la mirada en las criaturas que dormían en su pecho. "Criaturas con suerte," dije fingiendo envidia.  


Me miro ferozmente, pero para variar, no me dijo nada, creo que no deseaba despertar a los pequeños.  


  
Esa noche, Opacho observaba mientras yo alimentaba a Shirayuki con pan y leche.  


"¿Porque Señor Hao decidió tener un gato de repente?" pregunto Opacho.  


"Vamos, no seas celoso. Aun eres mi mascota favorita." Sonreí, luego observe el gatito blanco. Acaricié su pequeña cabeza con mis dedos, aun sintiendo aquella sonrisa en mi cara.  


Tal vez, el animal también hacia su terapia en mí. Entonces recordé a Anna, y concluí que también hacia maravillas con mi aburrimiento. 

******************************

  
**Hasta aquí el Cap.3 tratare de subir el 4 rápidamente... hasta entonces...  
Gracias por sus Reviews...**


	4. Capitulo4

P R O M E S A S

**Capitulo IV**

Sentada en mi silla de ruedas, disfrutaba la brisa, mientras Brownie jugaba en mi regazo, trataba de atrapar las cuentas de mi collar. Se irritaba fácilmente por el sonido que provocaban al moverse, pero infortunadamente, al tratar de atraparlas con sus garras, lo único que conseguía era que se balancearan más rápido.

"Eres un tonto, Brownie." Le dije sonriendo. "Tal vez, si te quedas quieto y esperas, el collar podría dejar de sonar."

Para mi asombro, me miro pareciendo comprender, para entonces sentarse en mis piernas, esperando que el collar dejara de moverse.

Luego de un rato, dejo de moverse. Brownie se levanto, movió su cola, y volvió a agitar el collar. Al comenzar a sonar de nuevo, Brownie comenzó a saltar incontrolablemente, y siguió golpeando el collar.

La cara de mi prometido se apodero de mis pensamientos.

"Yoh..." dije en voz baja. De repente, recordé a Yoh brindándome su última sonrisa, una débil sonrisa, justo antes de dar su último respiro. Sentí un dolor intenso en mi interior, y comencé a temblar violentamente.

El quejido del gato hizo que volviera a la realidad. Entonces me di cuenta que lo apretaba demasiado.

"Lo siento," le dije en voz baja. "Trato de no recordar... hago mi mayor esfuerzo por no seguir recordando..."

Dakedo, cuando decidí adoptar el gato, ¿no fue por que la tranquilidad de los animales eran un recuerdo de mi prometido?

Dirigí mi silla de ruedas de vuelta a mi habitación.

La mañana siguiente, tan normal como que el sol sale por el este, Hao estaba en mi habitación. Pero esta vez, su visita no fue tan desagradable como antes, traía a Shirayuki con el. 

Abrasé el gatito blanco, "¿cómo amaneciste hoy, Shirayuki?"

"Muy bien," dijo Hao, achicando su voz. "El Señor Hao me alimento con mucha leche y pan esta mañana, ¡Y también me dio un baño!"

Mire a Hao, estaba sonriendo. "¿¡Que hiciste qué!?"

"¿Uh? ¿Yo dije algo?" pregunto inocentemente, regresando su voz a la normalidad.

Trate de ignorar su broma. "¿Porque le diste un baño a un gato tan pequeño?"

"Bueno... para empezar, apestaba."

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Y que hubieras hecho si Shirayuki-hime hubiera muerto de frío?" 

"Bueno, en ese caso... creo que lo hubiera enterrado muy lejos de aquí," bromeó.

"¡Eres un desalmado!"

"¡Hey, solo bromeaba! De todos modos, ¿por qué haría eso?"

"No lo se"

"Vamos, no me tomes tan en serio. ¿Dónde esta tu sentido del humor?"

"Tu humor es enfermizo."

"Pruébalo."

"Piensas que matar tus antiguos oponentes del combate de shamanes es 'divertido'."

Se encogió de hombros. "En este mundo no hay lugar para los débiles."

"¿Y porque salvaste los gatitos?" le pregunté.

Sonrió. "Estos gatitos indefensos son mucho mas dignos que esos debiluchos."

"¿Quién murió y te hizo el juez de la raza humana?" le conteste bruscamente.

"Simplemente entrego la salvación para el mundo." Cuidadosamente, hizo un ademán refiriéndose a los alrededores. "Toda la bondad que nos rodea es corrompida por los humanos, y los débiles shamanes que eligen protegerlos." Suspiró. "Como sea, el mundo no esta preparado para mis conceptos. Parece que tendré que esperar otros quinientos años mas."

"Tu espera será en vano. El mundo nunca estará listo para tus ideologías porque son erróneas." Mire por la ventana. "No puedes cambiar el mundo cubriéndolo todo en llamas. El fin nunca justifica los medios. No puedes garantizar que se no habrá maldad alguna cuando tengas tu mundo de shamanes. Pero si cambias el mundo con amor..."

"Amor," dijo en tono burlón. "Esas son tonterías. En toda la historia de la humanidad, el amor a estado presente, ¿y acaso la vida a mejorado?"

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando el se puso de pie. "Fin de la discusión, Anna. Lo que digas no cambiara lo que pienso. Vine aquí por otra razón."

Lo mire con curiosidad.

"Quiero ayudarte a deshacerte de esa maldita silla de ruedas," declaró.

Inmediatamente fruncí el ceño. "No caminare de nuevo."

"No seas terca. ¿Quieres ser una carga para esta familia por el resto de tu vida? ¿Qué tengan que traerte la comida a tu cuarto todos los días? ¿Ser la causa de preocupación de todos?" me preguntó.

Me mordí los labios. "No volveré... a caminar."

Suspire cuando lo vi acercarse a mí con mucha determinación. Me levanto de la silla sin ningún esfuerzo y me colocó en la puerta. Se dirigió a mi cama y se sentó en esta, mirándome con expectativa.

"¿Qué esperas que haga?" le pregunte fríamente.

"Espero que te arrastres hasta aquí, si no..." De repente tomo a Browny y lo coloco fuera de la ventana. El gato lucho desesperadamente por zafarse cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Hao estaba por hacer.

Sentí mi corazón aprisionado. "¡¡Brownie!!"

"Trata de llegar a mi lo mas pronto posible, o mi brazo podría cansarse y dejaría caer a esta pobre criatura."

"¡¡No, no puedes hacerlo!!" le grite. "¡¡No puedes hablar en serio!! ¡Lo salvaste ayer, a-ahora no puedes hacer eso! "

"No me pongas a prueba, Anna." Dijo mientras balanceaba al gato, asustándolo cada vez más.

"¡¡B-Brownie!!" De repente, sentí que la adrenalina recorría todo mi cuerpo, desde adentro. Trate de levantarme, pero sentí un profundo dolor. No caí al suelo; esta vez trate de gatear, usando mis manos para llevar mi cuerpo al lado de la cama, a varios metros de el.

Hao me miraba, con una sonrisa triunfante en su cara. Puso el gato de vuelta en la habitación tan pronto llegue a su lado, jadeando. Se agacho y coloco al gato cerca de mí, este inmediatamente se apresuro a llegar a mi cuello, escondiéndose en mi pelo.

"¡Te odio... Hao Asakura!"

"Cuando se presente otra situación similar, y esa ves, el causante hable en serio, ¿qué harías?" me preguntó. "Solo por no querer usar tus piernas..." 

Cerré mis puños. "Te odio..." le repetí.

"¿Cómo podrías proteger tus seres queridos?" continuó preguntándome, mirando a Brownie. "Así que déjate de estupideces. Lo quieras o no, te vas a deshacer de esa silla de ruedas. Vas a caminar de nuevo. Mikihisa me dijo que aun tienes posibilidad de caminar. Yoh también desearía verte caminar por ti misma, si el estuviera aquí." 

Aparte mi vista de el. Yoh era la razón por la que no quería volver a caminar. Me sentí tan inútil - si solo hubiera sido capaz de esforzarme en caminar, lo hubiera llevado a un hospital, y no hubiera muerto.

Todo fue por mi culpa...

Una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla, y la quite con furia. "Te odio..." le grite, esforzándome en sostenerme del espaldar de la cama para levantarme. Un dolor profundo recorrió de nuevo mis piernas, y estaba a punto de caer al suelo si Hao no me hubiera sostenido por mis brazos y cintura.

"Parece que te odias a ti misma," dijo tristemente.

"¡No tienes el derecho de asumir lo que siento!" le respondí bruscamente, mientras mi temperatura se elevaba. No, no era solo por la rabia. Esto era lo mas cerca que había estado de el, desde aquella ves en el torneo de shamanes - cuando lo abofetee por burlarse de Yoh. Luché por separarme de el.

"Anna, escúchame. Sabias de antemano que Yoh moriría-"

"¡¡¡CALLATE!!!" le grite, utilizando mis manos para cubrir mis oídos. 

"No fue tu culpa-"

"¡¡FUI TAN ESTUPIDA!! ¡¡TODO FUE MI CULPA!! ¡¡POR MI INCOMPETENCIA!!"

"Anna-"

"¡¡MURIO POR MI CULPA!!" dije mientras mi voz se transformaba en un sollozo, finalmente liberando todo el dolor y las lagrimas que sentí por incontables noches. Estaba a punto de seguir gritándole cuando, de repente, me cubrió con sus brazos. Mi cara apoyada en su capa, y sus musculos a mí alrededor.

"La felicidad de mi hermano se basaba en vivir y morir para ti, Anna," me dijo gentilmente. "Estoy seguro de que si aun estuviera con nosotros, y tuviera la misma oportunidad, lo haría de nuevo, y de nuevo... ese estúpido amoroso."

Lentamente cerré mis ojos, y mis hombros comenzaron a temblar. "Yo lo mate... yo mate a Yoh..."

"Anna, el odiarte no te traerá nada bueno," me dijo, para mi sorpresa, con voz paciente. "Te complicas por nada, esa no es la forma correcta de apreciar lo que el mártir de mi hermano hizo por ti."

Sentí que mis ojos se ensanchaban.

"A Yoh le gustaría mucho... si te perdonaras y continuaras viviendo," dijo en voz baja contra mí pelo.

Me aparte de él, y lo encontré sonriéndome tiernamente.

"Durante toda su vida, solo se preocupo por tu felicidad. ¿No crees que es tiempo de hacerlo feliz?" Dio palmadas en mi espalda tratando de animarme. "Vive y se feliz."

Baje mi cabeza, y mire hacia abajo.

"Demuéstrame que el amor es real... que el amor es fuerte. Vive, hazlo por Yoh," me instruyó. 

Fue un reto.

Dije que si afirmando con la cabeza, mientras el me miraba cariñosamente.

"Lo siento... moje tu ropa," le dije en voz baja, algo avergonzada. 

Me sonrió cortésmente. "No hay problema. Puedes lavarla por mi."

Lo miré de forma amenazante. "Baka." 

Me sonrió. "Mañana, le daremos de nuevo un poco de ejercicio a tus piernas."

"No te atrevas a volver a tomar mi gato de rehén."

"No. No lo haré, la próxima ves, Yohmei será el rehén."

Deje caer mi cuerpo en mi cama. Acariciaba a Brownie para hacerlo dormir. Estaba descansando cerca de mi cuello. Roncaba suavemente.

"Hao te dio un buen susto, ¿no?" dije en voz baja. Mire hacia el techo. "Pero me hizo pensar en muchas cosas. Nunca espere aprender tanto de el. De todas las personas, el... quien no cree en el amor."

"Pero hace un momento... se me hacia fácil el creer que el podría tener mucho amor en su interior, muy adentro. ¿De que otra forma pudo hacer dicho aquellas palabras?"

Lentamente cerré mis ojos. "Buenas noches, Yoh."

Y en mis pensamientos, también le desee buenas noches a su hermano.

  
**********************************

  
**Chapter V coming soon...**


	5. Capitulo5

P R O M E S A S

**Capitulo V**

Me senté en una roca, y observe como inestablemente, Anna caminaba hacia mí, sosteniéndose de la pared para no caerse. 

"¿No puedes ir más rápido?" Le pregunte, aun sabiendo cual seria su reacción.

No me equivocaba. Me miró furiosa.

"Sabes bien... que deje la silla de ruedas hace solo una semana," me dijo. Sus piernas aun están lastimadas, lo sé. Es solo que no puedo resistir hacerla enojar de ves en cuando - su manifestación de enojo me parece imponentemente hermosa.

Shirayuki-hime corrió a su lado, seguido por un hiperactivo y más energético Brownie. Sonreí cuando vi que sus ojos se suavizaron. Esas criaturas eran su punto débil.

"Hai, comerán en un momento, solo esperen un poco mas," dijo. Volvió a fijar su atención en los aproximadamente cinco metros que habian entre nosotros. Sus pasos eran ligeros, un poco temblorosos, pero muy determinados.

Han pasado dos meses desde que la rete a vivir y ser fuerte por mi hermano. Y si debo decirlo, a sabido sobrellevarlo muy bien. Los demás habitantes me han dicho que lentamente esta regresando a la normalidad, incluso, en ocasiones se sienta a comer con ellos. Incluso puede recibir a los amigos de Yoh sin estallar en lagrimas. Nunca me dicen nada, pero puedo sentir cuando me miran y ocasionalmente me sonríen.

No llevo la cuenta de los días que pasan - siempre me pierdo en los momentos en que estoy con ella. Como sea, me guio por el crecimiento de Shirayuki-hime y Brownie y en los pequeños progresos en Anna.

"Tu cabello a crecido un poco," le dije de forma inesperada, alarmando un poco a la Itako. Inconscientemente, tocó las puntas de su dorado cabello. Le sonreí. "No lo cortes más. Me gusta así - hace tu feminidad más delicada."

Para mi diversión, un tono rosa apareció en sus mejillas. Mi hermano nunca fue demostrativo con respecto a su admiración por la belleza de la Itako, eso explicaba sus reacciones cada ves que recibía un cumplido.

"¡No lo deje crecer para complacerte!" Respondió bruscamente, entonces continuo con su labor de llegar hasta mí. Ahora debía dejar de sostenerse en la pared - no tenia soporte en el espacio que quedaba entre nosotros - para llegar a mí.

Minutos mas tarde, cayo a mis pies, aliviada por haber llegado a su destino.

"Eso fue satisfactorio," le dije, mirando al cielo. "Pero debes acelerar el paso."

"Me ayudas a caminar, no a correr un maratón." Me respondió.

Hice una pausa, luego reí abiertamente. "Es cierto, es que me aburriste bastante." Por supuesto, era una mentira. El observar cada uno de sus delicados movimientos era todo, menos aburrido. Pero quería molestarla de nuevo.

Y no me decepcionó. Sus ojos lanzaban chispas de furia. "¡Entonces no deberías hacer esto! ¡Puedo volver a caminar sin tu ayuda! ¡No tienes que seguir preocupándote por mí!"

Reí entre dientes. "Tu sentido del humor carece de humor."

Sus cejas se arquearon. "Habla para ti." Se esforzó en levantarse, sosteniéndose en la roca en la que yo estaba sentado, y rechazando la mano que le ofrecía.

Con deleite, comencé a reír. "De la forma en que te apoyas en la roca que estoy sentado, podrías terminar tocando otra cosa."

Su cara se enrojesió. "¡Maldito!" Y finalmente, termino aceptando la mano que le ofrecía.

Al llegar a la casa Asakura, encontramos a Ren Tao sentado pacientemente en la sala. Cuando alcanzo a ver a Anna, se levanto rápidamente.

La Itako afirmó con la cabeza, y ambos se sentaron. Yo me quede en la sala, pretendiendo mirar hacia otra parte. Ren me miró, pero sabiendo que no me iría, volvió a mirar a mi cuñada. "Anna, mi hermana quiere invitarte a nuestro pueblo natal, en china," comenzó a decir.

Ella iba a comenzar a hablar cuando el la interrumpió. "No te preocupes por el viaje. Nuestro avión privado puede llevarnos y traernos de vuelta, y pediré a Fausto que nos acompañe para tu seguridad medica."

Bajó su mirada hacia sus piernas. "Han pasado dos meses desde su muerte... no creo estar lista para unas vacaciones."

"¿Y cuando estarás lista?" le preguntó.

"Vuelve dentro de dos décadas," le dije.

"¡Cállate!" me gritó Anna, causando el asombro de Ren. Y mas aún cuando la obedecí.

"Por favor, dile a tu hermana que le agradezco la invitación... pero no ahora... tal vez algún dia, pero no ahora," le dijo débilmente.

Luche contra mi deseo de reír. Sabia que estaba en lo correcto cuando dije que dentro de dos décadas.

Hice una pausa cuando Ren la tomo de la mano. "Entiendo, y nee-san entenderá también. Estoy contento de que puedas caminar sin la silla de ruedas."

Sonrió un poco y afirmo con la cabeza. "Yo también."

De repente me dirigí hacia la Itako y la levanté de la silla toscamente. Dejó escapar un quejido.

"¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?!" gritó Ren, refiriéndose a mi rudeza.

"Es hora de su baño," le dije al chino, sonriéndole sarcásticamente. "Tengo muchos deberes y mejor empiezo ya con este."

"¡¡¿Bañarme?!!" No pudo decir nada mas por ya la llevaba en brazos fuera de la sala.

"¡¿Estas loco?!" me gritó, tratando de romper mis tímpanos. "¡Tu nunca me bañas! ¿qué estabas pensando al dar a entender que somos tan íntimos?"

"Nada," me reí entre dientes. "Solo creí que debía decirlo."

"¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué crees que pensaran los amigos de Yoh de nosotros?! ¡¡De mí!!" Respondio bruscamente.

"¿Qué eres una mujer muy higiénica que se baña todos los días?" traté de adivinar, con mis labios curveados.

"¡Maldición! Esto no es divertido," dijo en un chirrido. "Yoh murió hace poco, y aquí estoy yo, intimidando con su hermano, la misma persona que casi lo mata."

Mi sonrisa desapareció. La deposité en el suelo, de pié. Se balanceó un poco, pero la estabilicé con mis manos. "Nunca vuelvas a mencionar eso, ¿entiendes?" le pregunte lentamente, mirándola a los ojos.

Evitó mi mirada. "La verdad duele, ¿no?"

"No te imaginas cuento. Pero de todas formas, no es de tu incumbencia." Le respondí.

Me miró fijamente. "Interrumpiste mi pacifica existencia, luego te metiste en mi vida, luego comenzaste a decirme lo que debo hacer. Soy de tu incumbencia pero tu no lo eres para mi. ¿Qué dices a eso?"

"Dejare que también te incumba mi vida, pero primero, deberás casarte conmigo."

Sus ojos se sobresaltaron, y automáticamente, su mano abofeteo mi cara. Toqué mi mejilla, luego le sonreí. "¿Debo recordarte lo que te había dicho antes, querida?"

"¿Qué-?"

Tomé la mano que me abofeteó, y la coloque cerca de mi. "Que la próxima vez que hicieras eso, te castigaría a mi propio modo," le dije en voz baja.

Sentí la tensión de su cuerpo a traves de sus manos. "Déjame adivinar... ya e visto esto en las películas... ¿vas a besarme?" su voz temblaba, pero con coraje me volvió a mirar, haciéndome entender que ningún beso la castigaría.

"Peor," le dije acercándome a sus oídos. "Haré que laves mi ropa, incluyendo mi ropa interior." De repente la solté, pera comenzar a quitarme la ropa.

"¡Qu- Detente!" me gritó. No me moleste en escucharla. Mi capa estaba en el suelo, y me encontraba desabrochando mis pantalones.

"H-Hao," gritó desesperada. "¡L-Lo siento!"

Me detuve cuando estaba a punto de bajarme los pantalones. "¿Que dijiste?"

"L-Lo siento..."

"No, mi nombre... dilo de nuevo."

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, y miró al piso. "No..."

"Hazlo," y diciendo esto, coloque mis manos en los pantalones.

Sus ojos se ensancharon. Luego volvió a mirar hacia el piso. "H-Hao..."

Sentí que mis labios se curvearon, seguidos de una muy agradecida sonrisa. Comencé a abrocharme los pantalones de nuevo. "Tienes esa extraña forma de decir mi nombre, la cual lo hace sonar como una melodía. Gracias, Anna." Tomé la manta que yacia en mis pies. "Estas perdonada, mientras me siguas llamando por mi nombre."

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida con la presencia de Kino, la cual traía a Shirayuki-hime y Brownie con ella. "Sus mascotas se estan quejando por el hambre. Ya deben alimentarlas." La señora no se molesto en preguntar por que una muy sonrojada Anna estaba sentada en el suelo, mientras yo me apresuraba en colocarme mi capa.

"Señor Hao parece estar feliz," dijo Opacho, mientras nos encontrábamos recostados en la hierba, mirando las estrellas.

"¿Es tan obvio?" le pregunté, sonriendo suavemente. A mi lado, Shirayuki estaba recostado en mi brazo, durmiendo. Debe estar exhaustada por su persecución con Brownie.

"Esta noche, el Señor Hao esta mas feliz que la vez que aprendió a controlar el Espíritu de Fuego. Opacho también esta muy feliz," dijo mi sirviente.

Mi boca se volvió a curvearse cuando recordé la forma en que dijo mi nombre. Eso fue mucho mejor que la oportunidad de ver a Anna lavando mi ropa.

"Muy feliz," concluyó el pequeño Opacho al verme de nuevo sonreír.

*********************************

**Disculpen la tardanza, es que andaba en otras cosas... y cuando tenia tiempo de continuar con el fic, me entretenía con el Msn ^^U Échenle la culpa a Annie Chan...**  



	6. Capitulo6

P R O M E S A S

**Capitulo VI**

Descansaba tranquilamente, y para variar, con un apacible Brownie durmiendo en mi regazo, hasta que de repente escuche que la puerta se abría. De inmediato supe de quien se trataba - el único ser humano que aun no aprendía el arte de tocar antes de entrar. 

"Ohayou Gishi" saludó Hao, enérgicamente.

"No le veo lo bueno a este dia," le dije sin ganas, entonces miré hacia la ventana, lloviznaba levemente. "Brownie y yo no pudimos salir a jugar."

"Si miras a mi cara te darás cuenta de que tan bueno esta tu dia." Se sentó en mi cama y miró la bandeja. "¿No trajeron desayuno?"

Sabia que solo quería molestarme, estaba encantado por que mi apetito había regresado.

"Ah, olvídalo." Se volteo hacia mi. "Vístete, Anna. Saldremos a hacerle un recado a mi padre," dijo mientras sonreía tranquilamente.

"¿Y por que no vas tu solo?" le pregunté.

"Porque te extrañaría."

"Pues yo no." Le dije, dirigiendo mis ojos hacia el. Para mi consternación, el solo disfrutaba mi mirada. Tuve que mirar a otra parte. ¡Este hombre es insoportable!

"Entonces... ¿vienes conmigo o vienes conmigo?" preguntó, sonriendo.

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Le pregunté extrañada. "De cualquier forma, terminaría contigo."

"Al menos no dirás que no te di opciones," volvió a sonreír.

Esta ves, para mi asombro, me permitió usar la silla de ruedas.

"El pueblo esta un poco alejado, y no creo que puedas soportar esa caminata," me dijo, con voz preocupada, mientras me empujaba la silla de ruedas. Colocó una manta en mi regazo, una bufanda alrededor de mi cuello, y un sombrero en mi cabeza. Entonces giro hacia Tamao, la cual sostenía a Brownie y Shirayuki.

"Aliméntalos y no los pierdas de vista, ¿comprendes?" le preguntó con autoridad. Ella afirmó con la cabeza. El entonces, le sonrió. "Gracias, preciosa."

Pareció disfrutar el ver la forma en que la pobre de Tamao se ruborizaba.

"¿Siempre haces eso?" le pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos al pueblo.

Fingió no saber de lo que hablaba. "¿Uh?"

"¿Siempre coqueteas de esa manera?" le volví a preguntar. "¿Incluso a las chiquillas?"

"¿Cuando lo hice?" pregunto, con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

"Hace un momento, con Tamao."

"Ah, eso. No significo nada para mi." Dijo lentamente.

"Bueno, tengo noticias para ti, Asakura Hao." Le dije apretando mis dientes. "¡Tamao es la clase de chica que se derrite con cualquier halago! ¡Es muy inocente, así que te pido que la dejes tranquila!"

Me miró sorprendido, entonces comenzó a reír. "¡Anna, no me digas que... estas celosa!"

Mis ojos brillaron con furia. "¡Maldito! Yo simplemente -"

"Pero si deseas que deje de ser amable con las mujeres, debo aceptar tu petición." Me miró con una de sus sonrisas paralizantes. "Despues de todo, tú eres mi prioridad."

Sabia que debía sentirme molesta por lo que el había dicho, pero no entendía el porque su ultima frase hizo que algo se estremeciera en mi interior. No pude hacer mas que evadir su mirada.

Pereció darse cuenta de mi reacción, por lo que miró en otra dirección y mantuvo silencio.

Hasta llegar al pueblo, la tensión se mantuvo entre nosotros.

"¿El Señor Mikihisa te hizo venir al pueblo a comprar Butterfingers?" Le chillé en desagrado cuando terminó de pagar la compra.

Sostuvo una bolsa con varios chocolates, sonriendo. "Bueno, también tenemos Hershey's, galletas y un poco de crema por aquí. ¡Ñam!" dijo mientras sostenía otra bolsa de plástico. "También hice una compra por mi cuenta - una botella de leche para Brownie y Shirayuki." Me miró impaciente, esperando mi reacción.

Sonreí divertida. "¿Compraste leche para los gatitos?"

"Yup. ¡Quiero que continúen fuertes y sanos!" Comenzó a empujar la silla fuera de la tienda. "También compre un poco para ti," dijo tranquilamente. "Con el mismo propósito que los gatos... y algo mas."

Parpadeé.

Volvió a sonreír, y sacudió su cabeza. "Olvídalo." Entonces se fijó en un parque no muy alejado de nosotros. "Vamos, pasemos por el parque."

"Esta es la clase de lugar que no lamentaría morir protegiendo," me dijo mientras caminábamos por un área adornada con flores.

Moví la cabeza en afirmación, pero me detuve al sentir su mirada en mi. Nunca me gusto la intensidad de sus miradas - pueden hipnotizarte de una manera fascinante. Debido a ellas hacia cosas estúpidas.

Exactamente como en este momento, intercambiando miradas con mi cuñado.

El solo me miraba con la misma intensidad, o tal vez algo mas, que cuando hablo del lugar que no le importaría morir protegiendo. Sus ojos me decían que sentía lo mismo por mi.

"¿Anna?" Mi nombre rodó por su boca, causando escalofríos por toda mi espalda.

"¿S-Si?" Me felicité por el simple echo de poder conservar la frialdad en mi voz.

Sonrió gentilmente. "Por favor, no me mires de esa forma. Puedes hacer que un hombre caiga de rodillas con esas miradas."

"¿Y que se supone que quieres decir con eso?" le respondí.

Volvió a sonreír, esta vez, con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz. "Nada." Continuó empujando la silla de ruedas hacia el centro del parque.

"¿Por qué hay monedas bajo el agua?" Preguntó Hao, cuando nos sentamos en la fuente.

"Las personas se sientan y la arrojan," le conteste, sorprendida por el hecho de que Asakura Hao era muy sabio, pero conocía muy poco sobre las personas.

"¿Por que?"

"Piden deseos, y creen que si lanzan la moneda como ofrenda, el deseo se hará realidad."

"Es estúpido," dijo. "Un centavo no puede cumplir deseos."

"El centavo no es lo que hace el deseo realidad," le dije suavemente. "La fe de las personas lo hace realidad."

Mantuvo silencio.

"Obsérvame." Tomé una moneda y la lance al agua. Entonces junté mis manos y pedí un deseo.

Cuando lo miré, el me observaba, sorprendido.

"Nunca imaginé que serias del tipo de personas que cree en cosas románticas," me dijo, sonriendo.

"Entonces, acompáñame." Tomé la ultima moneda de mi cartera.

Vaciló, pero tomó la moneda y la lanzó a la fuente. Cerró sus ojos por un momento para pedir su deseo.

"¿Y cual fue tu deseo?" le pregunté, cuando abrió sus ojos.

"Te diré el mío si me dices el tuyo." Me dijo sonriendo.

Parpadeé, luego mire a mi regazo. "Esta bien. Deseé que yo... que yo..." Mi mente repitió las palabras que usé para mi deseo. Como sea, cuando lo miré, perdí el valor. Sabia que se burlaría hasta mas no poder.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que no me lo dirás," me dijo, sonriendo. "Oh bueno, entonces... no creo poder decirte el mío."

"¡Maldición! ¿Y que hay si te digo el mío y luego no me dices el tuyo?" le respondí bruscamente.

Sonrió, y volvió a empujar la silla de ruedas.

Suspiré profundamente, para volver a recostarme en la silla de ruedas, y de repente, me sentí muy cansada. Estaba tan acostumbrada a la quietud de mi habitación, que una simple actividad como esta consumía mucha de mi energía.

Sentí que la silla se detuvo, entonces gire a mirarlo, pero no lo encontré. Fruncí el ceño. "¿Hao?" Me levante un poco. "¿Dónde diablos estas?" Comencé a sentirme nerviosa, aunque algo dentro de mi me decía que el no me dejaría así por así.

Obtuve mi respuesta cuando lo vi, viniendo por atrás. Sostenía dos conos de helados. "Lamento haberte dejado de esa forma, pero pensé que dormías."

Trate de ocultar la angustia sentida con mi mal humor. "¿Sabias que dormía y de todas formas me dejaste por mi cuenta? ¿¡No pensaste en lo que podría pasarme!? ¿Y si alguien se hubiera interesado en mi y me hubiera secuestrado mientras estas lejos?"

"El heladero solo estaba a algunos pasos de aquí." Me dijo pacientemente.

Mordí mis labios, avergonzada. Claro, Hao no podría abandonarme. ¿Cómo podía dudar del hombre que me devolvió el deseo de volver a caminar?

"Puedo darme cuenta que llegaste a imaginar varias cosas," dijo, ofreciéndome uno de los helados.

"Cállate, Asakura."

"Mi nombre, por favor."

"Me da gusto que sepas cual es mi sabor favorito." Lamí el helado que goteaba por uno de los extremos de mi cono.

Me detuve cuando sentí sus ojos fijados en mi. Me sonrojé. "¿Q-Que me estas mirando?"

"Se me acaba de ocurrir el chantaje perfecto para este dia." De repente se arrodilló en frente de mi. "Si no dices mi nombre, lameré el helado que cayó en tus dedos."

Sacudí levemente mi cabeza. "No lo haré, Asakura."

"Disfrútalo." En un rápido movimiento, tomó mi mano con la suya, y en cámara lenta, llevo mis dedos a su boca.

Electricidad corría en mi interior. ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido tentarlo? ¡El era el mismo diablo, sin temor alguno!

Abrí mi boca para disculparme, pero un suspiro escapo de mi garganta. Su lengua acariciaba la yema de mis dedos.

"H-Hao..." dije, con voz entrecortada cuando sus labios ya se habian deslizado hasta la palma de mi mano.

Me miró brevemente, sus ojos ardían con una pasión espantosa. "Maldición, debiste decirlo antes." Plantó suavemente un beso en la parte posterior de mi mano y se levantó. Para mi consternación, sentí un gran vacío dentro de mi. Kami-sama, ¡disfruté lo que hizo!

"Parece que no podré dormir esta noche, señorita." Me dijo divertido. Comenzó a empujar la silla de ruedas, de nuevo.

No debería estar tan molesto; se que lo que hizo también fue de su agrado.

Esa noche, lleve la palma de mi mano a mi pecho, miré a una brillante estrella que imaginé era Yoh. "¡Tu estúpido hermano beso la palma de mi mano con su lengua! ¡Ni siquiera tu me habías besado con esa intimidad! ¡Ooh, como lo odio!"

Imaginé su cara sonriente, y comencé a reír. "Suficiente de el. Yoh, desearía encontrar a un hombre que me ame como tu lo hiciste. Ya que estas arriba y prácticamente puedes ver a cada hombre desde haya, ¿podrías ayudarme a encontrar al Sr. Correcto?"

La estrella parpadeó, como si quisiera decir '¡Por supuesto!'

En ese momento, escuche a alguien mencionar mi nombre. Miré hacia abajo, y encontré a Hao parado en la puerta principal, saludando.

Sentí que mi corazón se detuvo. No, debía ser solo coincidencia. ¡Tenia que serlo!

"Olvidé decir buenas noche," dijo sonriendo.

"¡Maldito!" Le grité. Hace un momento se fue sin decir una palabra desde que llegamos a casa. Me encontraba aliviada en ese momento - no sabia como hablarle luego de lo que paso.

Pero por la forma en que me saludo, parecía haberse recuperado.

Volvió a sonreír. "Gracias. ¡Dulces sueños para ti también!"

Me giré y volví a mirar hacia la estrella. "Yoh, no quisiste decir eso, ¿o si?"

La estrella parpadeó de nuevo.

*********************************

**Pam Pam Pam Paaam... hasta aqui el nuevo cap. Pido disculpas por actualizar tan tarde, pero tuve problemas con el modem... Espero les valla gustando la historia por que solo faltan 3 cap. para el final. Asi que, se pondra mejor... Gracias por sus Reviews, me cae muy bien su apoyo.**

**Ja ne! ^^**  



	7. Capitulo7

P R O M E S A S

**Capitulo VII**

Me había levantado igual que todas las mañanas desde que asumí la responsabilidad de mi hermano de ocuparme de la obstinada Itako. Bueno, estaba un poco más lluvioso que lo usual, pero eso no afectaba mi humor. Todos los días que han transcurridos han sido muy agradables desde que me volví el cuidador de Anna Kyouyama.  
Cuidador. Me gusta como suena, especialmente, si se utiliza el nombre de la Itako en la misma oración.   


Continué mi camino hacia la casa Asakura.  


Para mi sorpresa, los más viejos de la familia estaban reunidos en alguna clase de reunión. Estaba a punto de ignorarlos y continuar mi camino hacia la habitación de Anna, cuando de repente, mi abuela me llamó.  
"Asakura Hao."  


No pude hacer nada más que acudir a su llamado. "¿Si, Querida Obaasan?"  


"Anna salió temprano en busca de su gato, pero aun no a regresado. ¿Ayudarías a Tamo a buscarla?" preguntó Kino, luego de mirarme detalladamente, sospechosamente recordé las extrañas miradas de Anna.  


Fruncí el ceño. "¿De todos modos, por que la dejaste ir sola?"  


Todos me miraron de forma extraña. Me reproché silenciosamente, incluso para ser su cuidador, mi tono parecía muy preocupado.  


Mikihisa respondió por ellos. "Ella insistió en que puede cuidarse sola y no se puede discutir con una mujer así."  


Yohmei afirmó con la cabeza, se encontraba al lado de Kino.  


No pude evitar el sonreír. "Esta bien, iré a buscarla." Estaba a punto de darles la espalda cuando Mikihisa, de repente, me lanzó una barra de Butterfingers®. "Podrían ser útiles," me dijo, y cualquiera que fuera su expresión, estaba cubierta con esa estúpida mascara de ave que le cubría la cara.

Realmente debí comprarle algo para cubrir su cara. Escuché que en el pueblo hay una venta de mascaras de Megaman.  


  
"¡Anna! ¡¡Anna!!" Mi voz era arrastrada con el fuerte viento, y agradecía eso. La preocupación me consumía desde adentro. ¿Qué tal si Anna entró al bosque con nada para protegerse a excepción de un pedazo de ropa que ella llama bufanda?  


"Estúpida ¿que trataba de probar al salir por su cuenta?" me pregunté. "Ah, ¡La odio! Nunca me había sentido tan molesto si siquiera cuando Yoh volvió a la vida en nuestra ultima pelea. Si no la encuentro yo yo no se lo que haría."  


Me detuve. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Esto no ayudaría en nada. ¿Dónde se fue mi racionalidad? ¿Acaso me estaba dejando llevar por el pánico que crecía dentro de mí?  


Antes de que mis pensamientos se volvieran mas estúpidos, escuche una voz familiar, un llanto, y fue suficiente para ponerme en alerta. Solo una voz podía hacerme eso.  


"¡¡¡Anna!!! ¿¡¡Dónde estas!!?" Grité.  


"¡¡Aquí estoy!!"  


"¿Aquí donde?" Di unos cuantos pasos a la izquierda, entonces, el suelo bajo mis pies se derrumbo. Resbalé hasta caer dolorosamente en un lodazal.   


"Aquí aquí." Dijo Anna, con el ceño fruncido. "Nunca imaginé que eras lo suficientemente estúpido que para asegurarte de donde estoy debías caer aquí."  


Parpadeé, entonces, de repente, la tomé entre mis brazos, sonriendo. "¡¡¡Anna!!!"  


"¿¡Que crees que haces!? ¡Acabo de limpiarme y ya me estas ensuciando-ugh!" Ensució mi capa con sus manos. Alzó la vista y me miro, preocupada, pero yo aun sonreía muy fuerte para poder decir algo. A nuestro lado, Brownie, también un poco sucio, jugaba con las trenzas de mi pelo.  


Nunca supe cuan preocupado estaba hasta que no comprobé que la Itako esta a salvo después de todo.  


"Escuché maullar a Brownie desde aquí, así que trate de bajar, pero el suelo bajo mis pies colapso. C-Creo que me torcí el tobillo," dijo mirando a su pierna derecha.  


"Ah, no te preocupes. Subir no será tan difícil. Ahora mismo, nuestro único problema es la lluvia. No quiero que te enfermes." Eche un vistazo a la pequeña cueva y sonreí. "Parece que tendremos que esperar a que la lluvia pase."   


"No pareces preocupado," comentó la Itako, llevando sus ojos hacia mi. "¿Nunca te preocupas por nada?"  


Mi cara tomó una expresión burlona. "No, de echo, sufro de preocupaditis aguda. Me preocupo sobre lo que piensan los perros al mirarme. Me preocupa la carrera de Britney Spears. Me preocupa casarme con una mujer esquimal que me abandone en un Iceberg cuando pierda interés en mí. Me preocupa que llegue el fin del mundo mientras estoy sentado en el inodoro." Hice mi mayor esfuerzo en parecer malhumorado. "Estoy muy, muy preocupado."   


Giró sus ojos, queriendo parecer no hacerme caso. "Siempre que dices que las mujeres somos insoportables, cuando el único ser insoportable eres tu, ¿lo sabias?"  


Moví la cabeza afirmando, como si estuviera en preescolar aprendiendo aritméticas por primera vez en mi vida.  


Volvió a girar sus ojos. "Dicen que las personas que las personas con tu actitud sobre la vida son las que tratan de escapar de un no muy agradable pasado. No e escuchado mucho sobre tus vidas pasadas, a excepción que estabas insatisfecho y trataste de iniciar una rebelión contra los grandes maestros del Ying Yang."  


"¿De verdad quieres saber sobre mi pasado?" le pregunté.  
Mantuvo silencio.  


"Cuando era un niño, fui golpeado muy a menudo por mi padrastro. Permitió que me violara una pandilla de homosexuales. Y a veces usaba mi trasero para apagar sus cigarrillos como si fuera un cenicero. Tampoco me permitía lavar mi cabello con shampoo porque pensaba que seria una perdida de dinero." Trate de simular lágrimas en mis ojos. "Lo peor de todo es que me hicieron la circuncisión sin anestesia."   


Utilizó su collar de Itako para golpearme en la cabeza. "¡¡Hablo en serio!!"  


Tomé su mano, sonriendo. "Solo quería hacerte reír." La punta de mi dedo toco las esquinas de los curveados labios de la Itako. "Así."  


Suavemente, dejó escapar uno de sus leves gritos de sorpresa, haciendo arder mi adrenalina.  


"Vives para jugar con las personas," dijo, después de un rato. "Quisiera saber como seria vivir tu vida."  


Mi semblante se torno serio. "No te agradaría," admití. "Mi vida para ti seria muy aburrida, como si el existir y el respirar sean emociones que tienes que soportar. Por eso es que que" le sonreí tiernamente. "Estoy muy agradecido de que Yoh me diera la oportunidad de conocerte."  


"¿Huh?" fue lo único que menciono, con voz entrecortada.   


"Aunque, no eres una mujer fácil de conocer, eso hace las cosas mas interesantes." Suavemente, levante su barbilla con mi dedo, aun sonriendo. "No eres fácil de comprender, ¿sabias? Lo creas o no, a veces me asustas un poco. Eres una de las mas misteriosas mujeres que e conocido."  


"Pero actúas como si leyeras fácilmente mis pensamientos," murmuró, sonriendo de forma tímida mientras yo, cariñosamente, pellizcaba su mejilla.  


Por el tiempo que rocé su suave y calida piel, me di cuenta de la gravedad de mi error, por que como si fuera algo natural en mi, mi cabeza hizo lo mismo.  


"¡H-Hao!" Alarmada, miró hacia arriba, y ese también fue su error.   


Mi boca encontró la suya, la cual se mantenía abierta por la sorpresa. Penetré sus dulces labios sin ningún problema y me encontré perdiendo la razón en la dulzura de su calidez. Mis oídos perdieron la habilidad de escuchar la lluvia, los maullidos de Brownie; mis ojos eran solo para ella, y mis manos se mantenían adheridas a su piel como si fueran imanes todo en mi le hacia homenaje a esta mujer cuyos roces podrían encenderme en fuego, incluso mas que mi propio furyoku.   


Me aparte de su boca por un momento, jadeando. "Anna"  


Sus ojos estaban abiertos, en asombro, luego miró hacia abajo. "L-La lluvia creo que se detuvo."  


"Ok," agregué tranquilamente. Necesitábamos algo de tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado. La ayude a levantarse, entonces me quité mi capa para cubrirla. Cabeceó agradecida. Pero la incomodidad se hizo presente en el ambiente mientras caminábamos a casa, cargando a Brownie.  


Entonces recordé algo. Tomé el casi aplastado Butterfinger de mi guante y se lo ofrecí. "¿Quieres?"  


Volvió a afirmar con la cabeza y sonrió. Estaba aliviado; después de todo el chocolate de Mikihisa sirvió de algo.  


  
Mientras Tamao abrazaba a Anna, yo fui acogido por los más viejos de los Asakuras en su reunión clandestina.   


"Lo hemos pensado, Hao, y creemos que Anna a estado de luto lo suficiente," comenzó Kino.  


Yo afirmé. "Y"   


"Decidimos que ya debería ocuparse en otras cosas," dijo Yohmei. "Eso podría ayudarla en su recuperación."  


"Y también te ayudaría a ti, ya no tendrías que volver a cuidarla," expresó Kino.  


"¿Qué están tratando de decir?" pregunté.  


Mikihisa mantenía una actitud pensativa durante la conversación.  


"Le pediremos a uno de los amigos de Yoh que se case con ella," explicó Kino.  


Las primeras palabras que cruzaron mi ente fueron '¡NO!'. Como sea, mantuve controladas mis emociones. "¿Saben que? Eso no será necesario."  


Mikihisa alzó la mirada, como si presentía lo que estaba a punto de decir.   


"Yo me casaré con Anna Kyouyama."

  
*******************************

  
**Pam pam pam paaam Esta ves si que me esforcé en subir rápido el capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado, y no crean que por haber apresurado este capitulo el siguiente tardara meses, ne, tratare de subirlo igual que este quiero terminar rápido para comenzar a trabajar en los demás, tanto los nuevos como los existentes que aun no e terminado. Espero sigan leyendo y disfrutando la historia. Solo faltan dos, así que ya casi terminamos, no desesperáis.  
**

**Hao-kun**


	8. Capitulo8

P R O M E S A S

**Capitulo VIII**

¿¡Hao quiere casarse conmigo!? Aun no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar. Sentí la mirada de Tamao, e inmediatamente, tuve la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto.  


Entre furiosa a la sala principal. "¡Nunca! ¡¡Nunca me casare contigo!!"  


Todos, incluyendo Hao, permanecieron en silencio.  


"Nadie lo entiende..." sequé con furia una lagrima que bajaba por mi mejilla. "Me basta con los recuerdos de Yoh. Soy feliz recordándolo, y no necesito a nadie para cubrir su ausencia. ¡Así soy feliz!"   


"¿Cómo puedes ser feliz si te dejas agobiar por los recuerdos?" me preguntó tranquilamente.  


"¡¡Lo amo!!" le grité. "¡Nunca voy a olvidarlo!"  


"No te pido que lo olvides, te pido que siguas adelante."  


"¿Contigo?" le pregunte con rencor.   


"Conmigo," dijo con énfasis. "Solo conmigo. Y cualquier hombre que quiera tomar tu mano en matrimonio tendrá que pasar sobre mi."   


Mi cara se enrojeció al sentir las miradas de Sensei Kino y el Señor Yohmei.  


"Entonces, deberás probar que eres un hombre digno de ella," decidió Kino, cruzando los brazos frente su a pecho.  


"¿Creen que seria capaz de lastimarla?" preguntó algo decepcionado.  


En mi interior, las columnas que me sostenían se derrumbaron. Di un paso atrás, entonces, corrí a mi habitación.  


"¡Srta. Anna!" Tamao me llamaba, por suerte, no me siguió. Kino se apresuro a detenerla.

  
Un par de horas habían transcurrido desde que me eche en la cama y comencé a llorar. Brownie me hacia compañía, parecía ser molestado por mi silencioso llanto.  


Me esforcé en levantar la cabeza, y trate de sonreír. "L-Lo siento Brownie. N-No puedo jugar contigo no ahora."  


Acaricié su piel con mis dedos. "No se que hacer. Hao quiere ser mi esposo... y se que debo rehusarme. Mi corazón le pertenece a Yoh. Y la simple idea de casarme con su hermano es..."  


Mire hacia mi almohada. "Se que deseé encontrar un hombre que me amara como Yoh lo hizo. Fue algo estúpido ¿por que lo habré echo?"  


Brownie ronroneó, se arrastro hasta mi cuello y se acurrucó. Luego se durmió.  


Sonreí. "Cásate conmigo, Brownie. Al menos sabré que lo haces por una buena razón -me amas y yo te amo-. No por que tu hermano te hizo prometer que me cuidarías."  


"¿Brownie tiene erecciones?" preguntó una voz conocida.  


Miré hacia la ventana. Allí estaba Hao, de pie, sonriendo.  


Me sonrojé, apenada. "A diferencia de ti, pienso que el amor va primero que la codicia. No soy una enferma sexual como tu."  


"Solo trataba de hacerte reír," me dijo, mientras entraba en la habitación. "Has llorado por mas de dos horas y media. Tus conductos lacrimógenos han producido agua suficiente para darle potencia a la hidroeléctrica de Izumo."  


"Tu tienes la culpa."  


"No es cierto. Solo te ofrecí algo que la mayoría de los hombres niegan a las mujeres - mi apellido. Entonces, comenzaste a llorar," me dijo. "Pero si piensas que fui el causante de tu tristeza... entonces, lo siento."  


"Hao..." Lo miré de reojo, y me di cuenta de la pena que sus ojos expresaban.   


"Anna, es cierto, quiero casarme contigo."  


"Por que Yoh te pidió que lo hicieras."  


"Yoh me pidió que te cuidara. La decisión de casarme contigo fue mía, con mis propias razones."  


"¿Qué razones?" tenia que pregunta, después de todo, temía cual seria su respuesta.  


Se mantuvo en silencio, luego suspiró. "Porque al contrario de Brownie, yo si tengo erecciones."  


Sentí que mi boca se abría, y un sonido salio de ella. Estaba... estaba sonriendo.  


Hao sonrió. "Entonces... Anna, ¿te casaras conmigo?"  


Mire a los ojos al hombre que podía hacerme enojar, llorar, y reír, sin mucho esfuerzo. El que me dio fuerzas para continuar en el camino de la vida. Hao Asakura, a quien odiaba abiertamente, y por quien me preocupaba en secreto.  
"¿Por qué debería?" le pregunté, disfrazando mi voz con mi frialdad.  


Sonrió entre dientes. "Te daré ciento una razones para hacerlo."  


  
"¿Para que son?" Pregunte a la mañana siguiente cuando el llego a mi habitación, sosteniendo una canasta de flores.  


"Te estoy cortejando," dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.  


"¿D-Discúlpame?"  


"Es la primera razón por la que deberías casarte conmigo- porque te bañare con flores todos los días," sonrió.  


"E-Entonces en lugar de casarme contigo, debo hacerlo con un florista." Dije con tono burlón, pero acepte la canasta. "Y no me digas que los floristas no tienen erecciones."  


Sonrió diabólicamente. "No tan grandes como las mías."  


Mis mejillas enrojecieron. No debí responder con eso- nunca se le agotarían las respuestas, y mucho menos ahora, que ha empezado a relacionarse con la palabra 'ereccion'.  


"Segunda razón: te haré el desayuno" me dijo, colocando la bandeja al lado de mi cama.   


"¿Eso es comestible? Dije mientras miraba la bandeja, sospechosamente.  


"Esa es mi tercera razón- el desayuno que preparo es comestible."  


Di una probada, e hice una mueca de desagrado.   


"Nunca dije que estaba delicioso," se apresuro a decir. "E-Es la primera vez que cocino algo."  


"Esta muy dulce," me queje.  


"Así de dulce soy yo."   


"Es nauseabundo."  


Hao rió entre dientes. "Pudiste tragártelo, ¿no?" Comenzó a pelar la naranja en mi plato.  


Lo observe, perpleja. "Deja de hacer eso."  


"¿Prefieres la manzana?" preguntó.  


"No. ¿Por qué haces estas cosas?"  


"Te lo dije. Te estoy cortejando."  


"¿En serio piensas que esto me hará cambiar de opinión?" le pregunté, divertida.  


"¿Quieres que te diga algo que se que no creerás?" preguntó.  


"Inténtalo."  


Volvió su mirada a la fruta que estaba pelando. "Creo que estoy enamorado de ti."  


Sentí que mi corazón se detuvo - incluso puedo jurar que el mundo dejo de moverse. Todo estaba paralizado, a excepción de Hao quien seguía aferrado a pelar la naranja.   


"Mentiroso," dije finalmente, al recobrar mi voz.  


"La próxima vez, no pidas la verdad si no piensas creerla," dijo, con voz un poco aguda.  


"¿De verdad crees que alguien como tu sea capaz de amar?" pregunte, comenzando a desesperarme por que se me agotaban las defensas.  


"Acabo de hacerlo," dijo con voz cortante.   


Baje la mirada, sin saber que decir. ¿Hao cree amarme? ¿Como? ¿Porque? ¿Desde cuando? Por primera vez, en toda mi vida, no sabia que hacer. Estaba acostumbrada a utilizar mi frialdad como mecanismo de defensa para contrarrestar emociones inesperadas. ¿Pero algo tan inesperado como esto? No estaba lista para este tipo de enfrentamiento.   


"Toma." Hao me ofreció la naranja, y actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba llorando de nuevo.  


"Maldición. Anna, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que siempre te hace llorar? ¿Acaso me odias tanto como para llorar todo el tiempo?" preguntó.  


"Déjame sola."   


"¿En serio crees que te dejare, estando así?"  


Hao, deja de hacer esto. Deja de preocuparte por mí. Se supone que debo odiarte. Mis pensamientos no encontraban desahogo. Incluso la fuerza para hablar me había abandonado.   


Se sentó a mi lado y me miro seriamente. "Nunca seré igual al primer hombre que amaste y tal vez tus sentimientos nunca se desvanezcan, pero no me importa. No quiero que estés sola."   


¿Pero como odiarte si me hablas de esa forma?  


Sus manos se abrieron camino hasta mis mejillas. "Intentémoslo, Anna. Si luego crees que te sentirías mejor estando sola, me iré. Y no volverás a verme nunca más. Lo prometo."  


Era tan fácil decir "si"; mi corazón lo decía a gritos. Como sea, una parte de mis pensamientos aun tenían sus dudas.   


Pareció darse cuenta. Se levantó. "Ven conmigo, Anna."  


Me levante, confusa.  


  
Me llevo a la tumba de Yoh -un lugar que aun no había visitado-. Di un paso atrás, pero sus manos me detuvieron.   


"H-Hao..." Mis ojos estaban abiertos, expresaban dolor, y miedo.  


"Encuentra el camino de regreso, Anna. Y a donde quieras 'regresar', será tu decisión." Se despidió de la tumba de su hermano y se marcho.  


Observe como su figura desaparecía. Entonces me gire hacia la tumba. Nadie había tratado de traerme luego del accidente, temían que no fuese bueno para mí. Ni siquiera pude asistir a su funeral. Y ahora, luego de cuatro meses de aquel nefasto día, estaba con Yoh de nuevo.  


"Yoh..."  


De repente, su espíritu apareció. "¡Hola Anna!"  


Un grito sofocado salio de mi boca. "Y-Yo no te invoque," dije, con voz entre cortada.  


Amidamaru también apareció. "Hao nos dijo que ustedes vendrían."  


"¡Hai!" agregó Yoh. "Ne, Anna, ¿esta cuidando bien de ti?"  


Moví la cabeza, afirmando. "Si."  


"Te lo dije, Anna. Mi hermano es un buen hombre," dijo mi prometido, orgulloso.  


"Quiere que me case con el," admití.  


"¡Bien!"  


"¿H-Huh?"   


Me sonrió. "Anna, odiaría pensar que te quedaras sola para toda la vida. ¿No crees que es tiempo de olvidar y ser feliz?"  


"P-Pero..." mis ojos temblaron. "Te amo, Yoh."  


Parpadeó, luego se sonrojó. "Gracias. Pero si me amas, si en realidad me amas, quiero que hagas algo por mi."  


"Cualquier cosa."  


"Se feliz," me dijo. "Te e observado. Se que el puede hacerte feliz."  


"Yoh..."  


"Es la ultima persona en el mundo que desearía hacerte daño." Su mano tocó mi mejilla. "Lo se porque puedo sentirlo."  


"¿M-Me estas dando libertad para que entregue mi corazón a otra persona?" suspiré.  


"Hay mucho amor en tu corazón, Anna. No es correcto ser egoísta y dejarlo hay encerrado," explicó. "Especialmente cuando se que mi hermano moriría feliz si llegara a tener por lo menos una fracción de el."  


"¿Hao... esta interesado en mi?"  


"¿No lo sabias?" pregunto Yoh, sorprendido. "Aniki te a mostrado su amor en cientos de formas ¿Y tu no te has dado cuenta?"  


Estaba estupefacta.  


"Esta fuertemente enamorado de ti," afirmó mi prometido. "Una ves me dijo que no creía en el amor ni en los sentimientos producidos por el corazón humano. Entonces te conoció, e hiciste que todos sus cientos de años de creencias se derrumbaran en un momento."  


Me levante temblorosa. "Aun no puedo creerlo..."  


Yoh volvió a sonreírme. "Vuelve a casa. Te esta esperando."  


"P-Pero..." lo miré.  


Sonrió. "¿Los espíritus tienen erecciones?"  


Mi boca se curveó en una sonrisa. "Yoh..."  


"Lo que quiero decir es que... estoy muerto, el no. Y esta listo para entregarte su vida incondicionalmente. Esa clase de amor es tan escaso como las lunas azules. Entonces, ¿por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad?" me dijo. "Estoy feliz de que me recuerdes, pero los recuerdos, por hermosos que parezcan, no son suficientes. Aun estas viva, y quiero que disfrutes la vida que el puede ofrecerte."  


"Yoh..."  


Afirmó con la cabeza.  


Me restregué los ojos. "Lamento haber durado tanto en dejarte ir. En el proceso me lastimé, y lastimé a las personas que me rodeaban. T-Te lastime, y a Hao también..." Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.   
Volvió a sonreír, y comenzó a desaparecer lentamente. "Se feliz, Anna. Es todo lo que pido."  


"Lo haré, Yoh. Te lo prometo."  


Sonreí a su tumba antes de comenzar a caminar. "R-Regresare a casa."

******************************

  
**Se acabo el capie!!! Por hay vendra el ultimo... gracias, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nunca habia tenido tantos, ni siquiera se q hacer con ellos... xD  
Arigatou!!**  



	9. Capitulo9

P R O M E S A S

**Capitulo IX**

Me senté al frente da la casa Asakura, mirando al cielo. Suspiré una vez mas, preguntándome de que estarían hablando Anna y mi hermano.  


Lo siguiente que supe fue que alguien se sentó a mi lado. "De todos los lugares de esta casa, tuviste que elegir precisamente este para holgazanear."   


Mikihisa rió entre dientes. "No pagas la electricidad en esta casa, así que no actúes como si fueras el dueño del lugar."  


Me mantuve en silencio. No estaba acostumbrado a tener personas a mi alrededor mientras pienso, especialmente aquellas que tienen una molesta mascara en la cara para distraerme. Decidí complacer a mi padre y charlar un rato.  
"Y, ¿Qué haces aquí?"  


"Sentarme."  


"No. Viniste a verme sufrir." Crucé los brazos. "Viniste a decirme 'Te-Lo-Dije'."  


"Hao, ¿crees que realmente podría hacerle eso a mi propio hijo?" me pregunto, indignado. Después de un rato, volvió a hablar. "¿Cómo supiste que iba a hacer eso?"  


Me encogí de hombros, y sonreí amargado. "hace poco me hablaste sobre el corazón humano. Me dijiste que si no comprendía lo que era la verdadera fuerza, no seria un hombre completo. En ese entonces, me creía el más fuerte de todos. Pero al cuando conocí a Anna, me di cuenta que mi fuerza no era nada comparada con la de ella. Perdió a su ser amado, y aun sigue viviendo. En cuanto a mi, a penas me di cuenta de cuan doloroso es perder a un ser querido, duele mucho. Y no creo que me gustaría seguir viviendo." Sonreí tristemente. "¿Cómo es que nadie me había preparado para el dolor que el amor podría traerme? Yoh al menos debió advertirme, si lo hubiera echo nunca me habría fijado en ella."  
"Ahora entiendo lo que quisiste decir con la 'verdadera fuerza'. Ahora entiendo como algo tan frágil y como el corazón puede llegar a ser tan fuerte para llevarte a tu propia destrucción." Sonreí. "Ahora entiendo por que Yoh se sacrifico sin dudarlo. Si me sucediera a mi, haría lo mismo encantado, solo para agradecerle el darme la oportunidad de amar a alguien." Exhalé. "Pero... el amor duele. Desearía que Yoh siguiera vivo, de ese modo Anna no estaría así."  


A Mikihisa le tomo un poco de tiempo el digerir lo que acababa de decir. "Hao Asakura, el amor es como un ladrón en la noche, llega cuando menos lo esperas."   


"Si, pero de todas las cosas que pudo robarme, ¿por tuvo qué elegir mi corazón?" le pregunté. "No se si podré vivir sin el cuando me valla."   


"¿Vas a marcharte?"   


"Si." Sonreí, sin ganas. "Tu mismo lo dijiste -no puedes controlar el corazón de los humanos. No puedo obligarla a amarme, y aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Llámame ambicioso, pero, ¿esta mal el desear que una mujer te ame solo por amarte? Que me ame por el deseo de hacerlo, que me ame por lo que soy."  


"¿Pero dejar a Anna?" pregunto Mikihisa. "La salvaste de su propia destrucción. ¿Por qué no esperas? Ella te amara, eventualmente."  


"Si solo supieras lo que duele, el tener a alguien a alguien que amas mas que a tu propia vida a tu lado, y no poder hacerlo abiertamente. ¡Es tan frustrante!" Me recosté en uno de las columnas de la casa. "Además, estoy consiente de que nunca podré tenerla."  


"No digas nunca." Mikihisa me ofreció una caja de chocolates. "Dilo con Hershey's."  


Tuve que sonreír. "Ok, lo intentare."  


Mikihisa levanto su mascara de ave para mostrarme su sonrisa. "Eres un Asakura, uno que es legendario, no solo por sus habilidades shamanisticas, si no por que puedes encantar a incluso a la mujer mas difícil de todo el planeta tierra."  


Sonreí. Se sentía incomodo el comportarse así con alguien que nunca llegue a tratar como un padre. "Por favor, vuelve a colocarte la mascara. Te ves horrible."  


"Bueno, principalmente es tu culpa."  


  
Lo observe marcharse. Me dijo algo sobre que debía encargarse de la cena esta noche. Pensé en Yoh, y me di cuenta que son muy parecidos. Los hombres Asakura también deberían ser legendarios por ser los esposos dominados todo el tiempo.  


Levanté mi cara al escuchar a alguien aproximarse a donde me encontraba. Incluso desde lejos podía sentirla -el vivir con ella y el amarla cada día mas, me dio la habilidad de recordar cada movimiento suyo, cada gesto.  
Ah, ¿de donde habré sacado esa tonta idea de que podría vivir sin ella? Podía soportar el dolor de no tener el derecho a amarla, solo cuando podía estar con ella todo el tiempo.  


Anna Kyouyama había regresado, una sonrisa adornaba su cara. Mi corazón caía a pedazos; solo Yoh podía hacerla sonreír de esa manera. Dure tanto tiempo para verla feliz, y solo le tomo un par de minutos de conversación con mi difunto hermano.  


"Así que... ¿de que hablaron?" pregunté. "¿La bolsa de valores? ¿El clima?"   


Me miró, y por primera vez, no había desprecio en sus ojos. "De ti," dijo sencillamente.  
Comencé a sentirme incomodo. Así que los dos se habían estado riendo a mis espaldas. "¿Que hay de mi?" pregunté, luego de un rato.  


"Me dijo que le dijiste que me amabas," dijo.  


"¿Te dijo que yo le dije que te amo?" fruncí el ceño. "¡No sabia que Yoh fuera un traidor chismoso!"  


"¿Es cierto?"  


Afirme moviendo mi cabeza, despacio.  


"¿Desde cuando?" preguntó.  


"Desde que me abofeteaste." Toque mi mejilla, ausente. "En el desierto, en la pelea de Shamanes. Fuiste la primera mujer que se opuso a mi."  
"La segunda vez que me enamore, fue cuando me juraste vengarte luego que había recobrado el alma de Yoh. Sentí celos de mi hermano en ese entonces, por que alguien como tu lo amaba tanto." Sonreí, y la nostalgia se apodero de mí. "Deje que los Shikigamis te protegieran, por que tenia miedo de herirte."  
"La tercera vez que me enamore fue cuando te vi en el jardín, en el funeral de Yoh. Entonces..." sonreí vergonzoso. "...Perdí la cuenta luego de la tercera. Solo se que hasta ahora me e enamorado muchas veces, y que cada ves lo hago con mas intensidad que la anterior. Irónicamente, no se cuan enamorado estoy hasta ahora."  
"Así que cuando Kino y Yohmei anunciaron que alguien se casaría contigo, me alarmé. Entonces me di cuenta que seria un completo entupido si te dejaba ir, entonces les dije que me casaría contigo. ¿Cómo iba a saber que ibas a reaccionar tan violentamente?" suspiré indefenso.  


Se mantuvo en silencio, entonces levanto una ceja. "¿Terminaste tu discurso, Hao Asakura?"  


Sentí que mi cara ardía. "C-Claro, ya puedes hablar, Anna."  


Suspiró audiblemente, entonces pregunto, "¿Sabes que aun amo a Yoh?"  


Afirme con la cabeza, y por Dios, fue lo mas doloroso que e echo en mi vida.  


"¿Y aun así me amas?" dijo. Tranquilamente me iba preparando para aceptar el rechazo.  


Pero su siguiente pregunta, fue totalmente inesperada.  


"¿Y sabias que te amo por eso?"  


Pestañee, me giré hacia Anna, despacio. Estaba sonriendo, y me estaba sonriendo a mí. A mí, y no a Yoh. ¡Me sonreía de la forma que siempre lo había soñado!  


"M-Me llamo Hao Asakura" dije, despacio.  


"No te pregunte tu nombre," respondió rápidamente.  


Mi vergonzosa sonrisa se convirtió en una más grande. "Y-Yo no se que decir."  


Miró la caja de Hershey's Kisses que sostenía en mis manos. "¿Entonces, puedes darme uno de tus Kisses?"  


La complací. Le di el mejor Kisses.  


Kino se asomo por la puerta. "Yohmei también quiere Hershey's-" se detuvo al ver mi mano haciéndole señas para que serrara la puerta y nos dejara solos. No podía hablar; mi boca estaba muy ocupada, con la de Anna. La querida anciana sonrió, y levanto la olvidada caja de Kisses que yacía en el suelo, entonces se marcho.  


"Te amo tanto, Anna Kyouyama Asakura," le susurre en sus labios.  


"Yo..." sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. "... también te amo, Hao. Porque sobre todas las cosas, tienes erecciones."  


Sonreí mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. "Tu humor esta mejorando."  


Ella se acurrucó entre mis brazos. "Estoy de vuelta."  


Volví a sonreír. Finalmente, mi viaje para aprender a amar había terminado. 

**FIN**

FIN  



	10. haokun says

**Everything that has a beginning has an end... **

Gracias por haber leído **Promesas** y haberme apoyado en esto.  
Espero que te haya gustado la historia tanto como a mí.

Lamento los retrasos, pero tuve mis razones, entre estas la universidad, por la cual dejare de pasar por ff.net por un tiempo (por eso quería terminarla rápido)... 

  
Aun así seguiré trabajando en otro fic, pero no lo publicare hasta no terminarlo, por lo que será para mucho después.

Arigatou!!

  
See ya... 

**Hao-kun**  



End file.
